Fluttering Sentimenti
by SwallowtailSoul4evr
Summary: Sawada Giotto, transfer student to Vongola Academy in Japan. He catches the attention of a certain someone who is persistent on not sharing things that are his. Would Giotto be able to see that even the coldest people have feelings too? AU Tenth gen, Varia and Arcabaleno appearance.


_1st beat- A new school, a new life_**  
**

**A/N Hey everyone! It's swallow and yes this is my new story! Mmmmm, I think its better if you guys just read this first. ^^ I'll explain everything in the next chapter. And so that I wouldn't go crazy with the updating and such, this story will be updated in a two week interval. So one week will be WOTP and another week will be this. ^^ **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dream State Start

_An ear-deafening sound which does not produce anything_

_Silence…_

_Would the melodies of never blooming sentimenti ever resound again from the now empty void of emotions?_

Dream State End

* * *

_The science department's projects are getting __**waaaay**__ to out off hand, _I mentally grumbled while shuffling about the sheets of documents. I risked a glance at the canary-shaped clock that my boyfriend gave me only to release my jaw and widen my eyes with shock. It was 6.30am. _Shit, I am __**so **__dead. _I hadn't realised that much time had passed while I was doing all this about to be over-due paperwork.

_Ok, uh let's see._

_4am woke up and made two cups of espresso before freshening up, check_

_4.30am, gulped down one cup and started signing school bills. Finished everything in one hour._

_5.30am gulped down the other cup before brewing another cup. Toilet break._

_6am, finished going though this semester's agenda and overseas activities._

_6.30am totally screwed due to the incompletion of looking through the school's spending documents._

'Mou!' I angrily scratched my head with annoyance,' Damn that Reborn and his crazy antics to increase my work load. I swear that man isn't hum-(**KNOCK KNOCK) **come in! I know that's you Hayato. You too Takeshi!'

The door creaked open to reveal a grinning Takeshi and very sparkly Hayato,' Ohayogozaimas (1), Juudaime (2)!' Hayato said with a cheerful grin, light green eyes shining brightly.

'Haha, good morning Tsuna!' Takeshi greeted with a warm smile. But it soon disappeared with the bridging of his eyebrows and the frown on his lips,' Tsuna, do you need help? You look kind of shacked. You know that our offer of us helping you will always stand. Just ask.'

I heaved a tired sigh before raising my hands in defeat. I stood up and stretched my back only to hear the satisfying crack of my joints,' Thanks guys, God only knows how much work could've due if you didn't help me. Hayato, you can start going through the middle school's new security plans and then their list of new teachers. Takeshi, you can go through the proposals from all the sections for new equipment or facilities, everything's in the inbox so just look there. Once you're done, sort out the files of students from the university who are failing. We need to pull them and tell them to buck up and offer our assistance if they require them,' I ordered,' Is that clear?'

'Yes sir!' they simultaneously chorused while flashing me a quick thumbs-up.

'Ink refills are in the usual places!' I yelled as they splat up to the respective rooms in my apartment for their work. Maybe I should explain what this means here. Basically, my apartment is split up into several rooms, them being the kindergarten, elementary, middle school, high school, college and university rooms. And yes I do have the basic ones like a kitchen, bathroom and bedroom. Basically, in each room there's a standard office table with a comfy arm chair, two cartons of in refills in all sorts of colours, a coffee machine, a paper shredder, two file cabinets and a laptop. All the laptops are synched to the ones that I have in my main office in the respective sections and to the one that I always carry with me when I'm on the go.

'Tsuna!' Takeshi suddenly called out,' You've got an email!'

'Who's it from?' I yelled back as I slowly walked to the university room, which was by the way, simply cluttered with files and loose pieces of paper on the floor.

'Reborn.' I froze at the mention of my ex-tutor now teacher at the high school section and inwardly shivered as I tried to suppress my fear of his possible schemes-I mean, jobs for me.

**Letter start**

_Cioassu Dame-Tsuna,_

_I hope you've been doing well and not died yet. Your nephew is transferring in today. My guess is that you're forgotten because you're that dame. But I felt gracious so I sent someone to pick him up and drop him at the school gates. He'll be there by 7.20. Don't be late or I'll reinforce your training. Ten-fold. _

_Your ever loving and wonderful tutor,_

_Reborn_

_P.S._

_I'll shoot you if you're even one second late._

It took several minutes for me to get the information processed before I understood how much shit I had landed myself into and no, I wasn't proud of it. With a quick glance at the clock, I gave out a really un-manly shriek, one that I haven't done for a very long time and soon became a whirling tornado.

'Damn it! It's already 7!? At this rate, Reborn's going to kill me before I even reach there!' I slapped the laptop shut and dashed towards my room like a homing torpedo and started mumbling like an idiot,' Clothes, clothes…' I gave out a triumphant cry as a clean orange T-shirt, sleeveless black vest and a pair of chocolate brown jeans was salvaged from my closet. _I seriously need more clothes either than suits. _Yes, I have something against suits, blame my boyfriend and his crazy disorder for being prim and proper. After getting dressed….._where did I put my car keys? Oh joy._

'Tsuna! Your car keys are here!'

'Juudaime! Here's your breakfast!'

I snatched the brown paper bag Hayato held out and the chunky ring of keys Takeshi was twirling with his fingers,' Thanks guys! See you later!'

* * *

Giotto's POV

_Hmmm…ok, Mori Street Lane 7…But,_' Is this place really a school!?' I couldn't help but exclaim out loud. In front of me proudly stood a massive gray building which oddly enough, looked like a cathedral. It was painted with light streaks of silver by the edges, giving it a slight glow as the sun's rays fell upon it. I peered through the iron wrought gates, was an empty-ok, more of deserted pathway that lead to the main entrance of the school. The familiar tune of my ringtone, Canvas by +Plus, suddenly blasted out loud in the open air, breaking the tranquility and peace of the place. I frantically rummaged through my school bag and finally pulled out my golden hand phone with a triumphant pull.

'Hello?' I softly answered.

'**Gio?**' a familiar voice yelled, scaring the living day light out of me and nearly making me deaf,' Are you at the school yet?'

'Yeah,' I replied while glancing at my watch,' Hey, is it true that if you're late for even late for one second, someone will shoot you? Because you've got like 30 se-hello?' the monotonous beep continuously sounded as I dumbly stood there trying to process what had just happened.

The sound of screeching tyres broke me out of my thoughts and a sleek black car suddenly drove up the school's lane and came to an abrupt stop. Did forget to mention the fact that it nearly knocked me over? This resulted with me meeting the cold concrete wall of hardened cement while jumping backwards and getting a big bump on the head during the process. Not a very good way to start a new day of school may I add.

'Ow,' I painfully moaned. I gingerly touched the bulging bump on my head with a wince, _That's going to leave a mark. _

'Gio!' Honestly I had no idea what had happened but it first started with me still rubbing my head in pain on the ground but I somehow ended up being carried high into the air by an overly enthusiastic, _and I think high on caffeine, _uncle.

'O-Ouji-san!' I stammered, cheeks flushed a bright red,' Please put me down! I'm not a little kid anymore!'

'But you always will be to me!' he happily cooed,' My little Gio's all grown up already! Tsunayoshi must be really happy to have such a cute son like you!' Ouch, cue the cringing of mushiness from my fully grown uncle. I think I should explain a bit of my family history and their strange naming sense here so that you wouldn't be confused. The man who's currently hugging me like a teddy bear, is my Uncle Sawada Tsunayoshi, but he insists that we (my elder brother and I) to call him Uncle Tsuna. That's because my father's name is **also **Sawada Tsunayoshi. But Uncle Tsuna calls him Yoshi so …..yeah. And no, they're not twins. Dad's like forty and Uncle Tsuna's gonna be thirty in a few months time. Both of them have the same brown hair just that Dad's is slightly darker and he has orange molten eyes unlike Uncle Tsuna who has honey brown eyes. And strangely enough, despite the really large age difference, their birthdays fall on the same date, 14th October. So there you have it. Alrighty then! Back to me trying to get out of Uncle Tsuna's vice-like grip.

'Uncle Tsuna! Can you not? Choking, not breathing!' I managed to wheeze out.

'Oops, sorry,' Uncle Tsuna's hold on my immediately slackened and I started greedily gulping air. He chuckled at my dramatic antics which I responded to with a glare,' There, there. I apologize for nearly choking you to death.' Cue, snort from me.

'Haha,' he laughed, eyes twinkling with amusement,' Come on, get in the car and load your luggage in the boot. I have to park my car in the staff carpark so you can skip the first few periods of class. You still have to follow me to the main office to settle your transfer.'

'Oh wow,' I sarcastically drawled,' Never knew that going to a carpark could be so fun.'

Uncle Tsuna snorted with amusement,' And here I thought that you were actually going to complain about missing class. Ah, here we are,' he smoothly steered the wheel and drove into the underground carpark. Don't tell him I said this but the carpark could be compared to those in five stared hotels. It was that grand!

'Good morning Mr Sawada,' a pink-haired lady wearing an all-white suit and a black mask that covered only the upper part of her face,' Would you like your usual spot?'

'Yes and good morning to you too Minallo. And if you can, please contact all the other principals and inform that the usual mass meeting will be postponed till 2,' Uncle Tsuna calmly said with a soft smile,' Ah Gio, just leave your luggage here. You'll just need your school bag and transfer documents. Oh and your sweater and passport. It can be quite chilly in the main office,' I couldn't help but secretly snigger at the lady Minallo, as she was quickly forgotten once Uncle Tsuna's attention landed on me. Her cheeks were still tinted a light red but she was currently glaring daggers towards my way. The other workers in the area who were mostly female, started giving lovey dovey looks as Uncle Tsuna slowly got out of the car with his briefcase and laptop bag. _Uncle Tsuna can be so oblivious sometimes, _I ruefully thought as I got out of the car.

'Was that lady, Minallo your valet?' I curiously asked. A nod from Uncle Tsuna confirmed my guess,' And are the rest of your staff part of your fan club or something?' Uncle Tsuna suddenly stopped walking at this point before heaving out a heavy sigh.

'Part of it. My 'fan club' ranges from **both** students and staff from the elementary section to the university section.'

Woah, my eyes were wide open and my jaw was quite slack due to the shocking revelation. I was seriously surprised beyond words,' And how is-?'

'Pissed.' Well, that's explainable. Seeing as he's that type of person there's no way he's just gonna let Uncle Tsuna go like that.

'But enough of that,' Uncle Tsuna flashed me a bright smile,' This is your first day in a new country and new school so let's hope you have a nice time here ok? Oh and let me the first to say this, Welcome to Vongola Academy.'

* * *

Foot notes

(1) Good Morning

(2) Tenth

**A/N ****I apologise if you found this short, testing the waters first to see whether anyone likes it. I hope this story gets as much love as WOTP! :D:D Thank you! ^^**

**Please review. :)**


End file.
